Racing to the Rainbow (video)
"Racing to the Rainbow" is the twenty-fifth Wiggles video. It is the last video featuring Greg Page until 2012's Surfer Jeff. This video is about when The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword have a race to see what's at the end of the rainbow. The mascots hop on a hot air balloon to cover the race. The Wiggles travel by car and as they go through the different colors of the rainbow, each Wiggle gets to live out one of their dreams. Meanwhile, Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew travel by sea. Captain is determined to get there first and even though Magdalena the Mermaid warns them not to sail through storms, he sets sail anyway and gets into some trouble. Kamahl Mayilvaganam appears for the second time on The Wiggles and plays as the King of the Road. Song List #Here Come The Chicken #Bump-A-Deedle #Music Box Dancer #Shakin’ Like a Leafy Tree #Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out #Rainbow Of Colours #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) #The Chew Chew Song #The Princess of the Sea #Benny Put The Kettle On #Baa, Baa, Black Sheep #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #He’s a Bird! What a Bird! #Do the Daddy Long Legs #The Tra-La-La Song #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) #The Wheels on the Bus #Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams’ Lullaby) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Rockin’ on the Water #Five Little Ducks #Everybody Dance! Deleted Song #Love Train Release Dates Australia: September 7, 2006 America: March 6, 2007 United Kingdom: November 2, 2008 Trivia *This could be considered as the sequel for "The Wiggles Movie". *This is the main Wiggles video for 2006. *The song Run Run Run Away (A Storm Is On It's Way) doesn't appear on the audio CD. *Sign Language returns in this video after 5 years. *Some of the songs such as "Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango" and "Move Your Arms Like Henry" were played as background music since they were't sung. *The video was filmed from January 1st to February 3rd and it took 7 months starting on February to edit this video. *This video lasts 90 minutes, one of the longest videos. * A bonus clip shows the Cockroaches song: "She's The One". *This video marks the last time Greg is ever seen on The Wiggles until Surfer Jeff. *Caterina's hair is brown in this video. *In America this was also the last video to be distributed by Hit Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. Promo Pictures HereComeTheChickenPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "'Here Come The Chicken'' RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam in promo picture EverybodyDance!PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Everybody Dance!" RTTRPromoPicture.jpg RTTRPromoPicture2.jpg RTTRPromoPicture3.jpg RTTRPromoPicture4.jpg RTTRPromoPicture5.jpg RTTRPromoPicture6.jpg RTTRPromoPicture7.jpg RTTRPromoPicture8.jpg RTTRPromoPicture9.jpg RTTRPromoPicture10.jpg RTTRPromoPicture11.jpg RTTRPromoPicture12.jpg RTTRPromoPicture13.jpg RTTRPromoPicture14.jpg RTTRPromoPicture15.jpg RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg RTTRPromoPicture16.jpg RTTRPromoPicture18.jpg RTTRPromoPicture19.jpg RTTRPromoPicture20.jpg RTTRPromoPicture21.jpg RTTRPromoPicture22.jpg RTTRPromoPicture23.jpg RTTRPromoPicture24.jpg RTTRPromoPicture25.jpg RTTRPromoPicture26.jpg RTTRPromoPicture27.jpg RTTRPromoPicture28.jpg RTTRPromoPicture29.jpg RTTRPromoPicture30.jpg RTTRPromoPicture31.jpg RTTRPromoPicture32.jpg RTTRPromoPicture33.jpg HereComeTheChickenPromoPicture2.jpg RTTRPromoPicture34.jpg RTTRPromoPicture36.jpg RTTRPromoPicture37.jpg RTTRPromoPicture38.jpg RTTRPromoPicture39.jpg RTTRPromoPicture40.jpg RTTRPromoPicture41.jpg RTTRPromoPicture42.jpg EverybodyDancePromoPicture2.jpg EverybodyDancePromoPicture3.jpg EverybodyDancePromoPicture4.jpg EverybodyDancePromoPicture5.jpg EverybodyDancePromoPicture6.jpg EverybodyDancePromoPicture7.jpg RTTRPromoPicture43.jpg RTTRPromoPicture44.jpg RTTRPromoPicture45.jpg RTTRPromoPicture46.jpg RTTRPromoPicture47.jpg RTTRPromoPicture48.jpg RTTRPromoPicture49.jpg RTTRPromoPicture50.jpg RTTRPromoPicture51.jpg RTTRPromoPicture52.jpg RTTRPromoPicture53.jpg RTTRPromoPicture54.jpg RTTRPromoPicture55.jpg RTTRPromoPicture56.jpg RTTRPromoPicture57.jpg RTTRPromoPicture58.jpg RTTRPromoPicture59.jpg RTTRPromoPicture60.jpg RTTRPromoPicture61.jpg RTTRPromoPicture62.jpg RTTRPromoPicture63.jpg RTTRPromoPicture64.jpg RTTRPromoPicture65.jpg RTTRPromoPicture66.jpg RTTRPromoPicture67.jpg RTTRPromoPicture68.jpg RTTRPromoPicture69.jpg RTTRPromoPicture70.jpg RTTRPromoPicture71.jpg RTTRPromoPicture72.jpg RTTRPromoPicture73.jpg RTTRPromoPicture74.jpg RTTRPromoPicture75.jpg RTTRPromoPicture76.jpg RTTRPromoPicture77.jpg RTTRPromoPicture78.jpg RTTRPromoPicture79.jpg RTTRPromoPicture80.jpg RTTRPromoPicture81.jpg RTTRPromoPicture82.jpg RTTRPromoPicture83.jpg RTTRPromoPicture84.jpg RTTRPromoPicture85.jpg RTTRPromoPicture86.jpg RTTRPromoPicture87.jpg RTTRPromoPicture88.jpg RTTRPromoPicture89.jpg RTTRPromoPicture90.jpg Jeff,AnthonyandtheFieldBrothers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Field Brothers RacingtotheRainbowPoster.jpg|Video Poster Dorothyin2006PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Album The album of "Racing to the Rainbow" was released a month before the video and has 23 tracks. ''CD Songs'' *Love Train Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:2006 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos